1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in building structures and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a porch and stairway assembly for mobile homes, and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mobile homes have been increasingly popular for use as permanent living quarters in light of the scarcity of homes and the resultant soaring costs for more conventional residences. As a result, many mobile homes are "permanently" installed at a living site, and are no longer considered movable. These structures are normally provided with a foundation or support base structure upon which the mobile home is mounted, and this arrangement places the normal access door or doors at a height considerably above the normal level of the ground upon which the home is disposed. In order to facilitate the entry to and exit from the interior of the home, it is a frequent practice to arrange a series of building blocks, or the like, to provide a "makeshift" stepping arrangement between the ground and the door. It will be readily apparent that this solution to the problem is not only unsightly, but is dangerous in that the stepping onto or off of these somewhat haphazard arrangements is difficult.